


Witches Night In

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the men going out and having a guy's night, the witches of the Burrow are left to fend for themselves. Watch as they liven up their night with treats, butterbeer, firewhiskey, and a game of 'Never Have I Ever..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches Night In

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any mistakes that are made. This isn't mainly about Fremione seeing as there are numerous couples, but it mainly focuses on the females having some fun without the men around.

The war was over. And like every fairy tale, known to both muggle and magical being, good triumphed over evil in the end. Many lives were lost, numerous injured but after a while, everyone was forced to move on with their lives. For some, it really wasn't that hard. Secret romances came into light, so called relationships ended, and others bloomed.

Harry and Ginny married quickly after the war had ended. They started their romance before Bill and Fleur's wedding only to have it end a few weeks later. Harry feared that Voldemort would use Ginny as a pawn and he didn't want to put her in any more danger. When the war broke out at Hogwarts, the kiss they shared told them everything they needed to know. They loved each other with all their being and not even Voldemort himself would be able to tear them apart. The war ended and a few weeks later when everyone was well enough to celebrate their victory and share memories of those they lost, Harry dropped to one knee and proposed. Mrs. Weasley had the wedding planned within months and Ginny was officially Mrs. Potter.

Ron and Hermione stayed the best of friends even though they argued as if they were still students at Hogwarts. They had come to the conclusion that the kiss they shared down in the Chamber of Secrets was just a _Thank Merlin, we're still alive!_ sort of kiss. When Voldemort paused the battle, she was there to comfort Ron when everyone thought that Fred was dead. After the entire Weasley clan shed their tears over his body, they all walked to a secluded corner to help comfort one another. Hermione stayed with Fred's body, wanting to give them their privacy when she looked down at Fred's lifeless form and realized just how much she would miss him. Fred and George were the glue that kept the Weasley clan together and without Fred, George wouldn't be the same. The family was sure to crumble. It was then that Hermione started crying all over again, grabbing Fred's hand within her own and squeezing tightly only to have to him squeeze back.

Fred had had his fair share of lovely birds but no-one would ever compare to Hermione Granger. He had always cared for the girl ever since she befriended his little brother but he knew she was a force to be reckoned with when she showed everyone she wasn't just a bookworm after Viktor Krum took her as his date to the Yule Ball. Ever since that fateful day, he had a crush on the girl but never acted upon it since he thought Ron would be seriously pissed. Boy was he surprised to wake up during the battle and have the girl of his dreams holding his hand and crying over his supposed dead body. After the war, Fred made it his mission to woo the only female of the Golden Trio and was delightfully surprised when she caved in an instant. They were another couple, who got engaged and married soon after Harry and Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand, was one who didn't think that the married life was for him. After the war, he enjoyed the bit of fame he got from being one third of the Golden Trio and lived it up whenever he could. He had his fair share of one night stands with Witches who were after his fame but soon realized that he didn't like it. He quickly realized that he wanted one and only one Witch but he didn't know who that might be or even if he would ever meet her.

And meet her he did.

Ron had just made it into his usual seat at the Three Broomsticks for his usual drink when a Golden Trio groupie recognized him. She flirted up a storm with him but Ron never showed her any interest. He'd always love the fame but he was all ready at wits end with the attraction of groupies. The Witch didn't show any signs of leaving soon and it was then that he could have swore an angel was sent down to him. Romilda Vane walked up to him and planted a kiss to his cheek, apologizing for being late for their _date._ It was that fateful night that led Ron to owl Romilda in his free time which eventually led to a serious relationship. It was after Fred and Hermione's wedding that Ron popped the question, having been wed only a few months later.

It was George that was the biggest shock of all. He had been dating Katie Bell for a while, ever since he and Fred skipped out on Hogwarts, with only Fred knowing the seriousness of their relationship. However, no-one including Fred, knew that George had proposed to Katie right before the war was practically knocking down their front door and no-one knew that they had eloped right after. It was a secret that blew Mrs. Weasley temper through the roof but after the mention that she'd be getting grandchildren sooner rather than later, she calmed down instantly and took a look at her family.

Bill and Fleur were stronger than ever. Charlie, who went back to Romania after the battle and funerals, sent letters home stating he had a steady girlfriend who he planned to propose to soon, and Percy went back to living in silence with his girlfriend Penelope. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ron, and George had all gotten married quite quickly but Mrs. Weasley knew that each of their relationships would last. Some were couples that she knew were destined to be together, others being quite a shock, and one that no-one saw coming but she knew that come hell or high water, all would be well.

* * *

 

Hermione sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. She was laying on the sofa, her legs dangling over the armrest with her bum pressed against it. One hand splayed across her stomach, the other behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. She sighed again.

Fred suddenly came into her line of vision, grinning down at his wife that he'd never seen look so bored before. "Finally grew bored of those books of yours, I see."

"No." Hermione replied, her voice void of any emotion. "I just don't feel like reading tonight."

Fred fake gasped. "Someone call the Prophet. Hermione Weasley is not in the mood for a good read."

"Oh, shove it." She retorted, a small grin suddenly lifting the corners of her mouth. "Is it guy's night all ready?"

"Sure is, love." He answered. Fred walked forward towards the sofa, Hermione lifting her head as Fred took a seat only to place her head in Fred's lap when he was comfortably seated. "You can always head to the Burrow with Gin. Harry's coming out tonight with us as well and I think he mentioned something about Gin heading over there." Hermione stayed quiet, letting her eyes droop shut as Fred brushed a few wavy tresses out of her eyes. "Or I could stay in with you and cuddle all night."

"Mmm." Hermione moaned her approval before smirking with her eyes still closed. "As much as I would love that, I think the boys would be upset with me for keeping you away." Fred was about to protest but Hermione cut him off. "Go. I think I'll take you up on your first off and see what Gin is doing at the Burrow." Hermione swung her legs off the armrest of the sofa, facing her husband and giving him a chaste kiss to the lips. "If I do go out, I'll leave you a note on the refrigerator. Now go before the boys start wondering what's taking you so long."

"Right, right." Fred mumbled against her lips. "I'll see you later." And with with faint _POP!_ he was gone.

* * *

 

Hermione ended up taking Fred's advice and set out for the Burrow to see what Gin was up to. She had though about dressing up and convincing Ginny to have a girl's night out with her but she realized that she just wanted to sit around and talk, possibly gossip which only happened once in a blue moon. She was somebody who liked to constantly be busy but something about the night just had her longing for a night of lazing about.

She arrived at the Burrow by floo, dusting off the soot from her blue plaid pajama shorts and baby blue tank top with thick straps. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, her whole appearance just screaming _lazy_ and walked towards the kitchen where she heard noises coming from. As she pushed the door open, she caught sight of Ginny at the kitchen table lazily flipping through a magazine and Mrs. Weasley was pulling baked goods out from the oven.

"Fred went out with the boys?" Molly asked as she placed a cooling charm on the cookies so she could plate them easily.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, taking a seat next to Ginny. She nudged her friend with an elbow and chuckled at their matching pajamas, Ginny's being in the shade of red. "Didn't feel like going out?"

"Nope." She answered. "I just feel.. lazy." She sighed again, closing the magazine and vanishing it from the room. "You?"

"Same. I thought about trying to convince you to have a girl's night with me but I just wanted to laze around somewhere after I thought about it."

Both girls sighed, complete boredom evident on both the girl's feature as Mrs. Weasley slid a plate of cookies in front of them along with two glasses of milk. They each picked up a cookie, picking at it and lightly sipping their drinks. Mrs. Weasley took a seat across from them, picking up a cookie and picking at it as well. Arthur wasn't due home for another couple of hours and now that she was done with her baking, she didn't know what else to do.

To put it quite simple, the three females sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow were bored.

After a few minutes of silence, and half a eaten cookie later, a light bulb went off over Ginny's head and she cleared her throat before she spoke. "Hey 'Mione, you know how you mentioned earlier about a girl's night but were too lazy to go out?" Hermione slowly gave her sister-in-law her attention and numbly nodded her head. "Well, why don't we do it? Only, lets have a witches night in!"

"You mean, like a slumber party?" Hermione yawned. "Don't you think we're a tad bit old for that?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled at that and cleared away the cookies and glasses of milk since it looked like no-one was going to eat anymore.

"Sort of," The tips of Ginny's ear went pink. "but we can call it a witches night in so it don't sound so childish."

"I don't know.." Hermione began.

"We can invite others over too! I'm sure Romilda and Katie are lonely without their men. And Fleur too!" She added as an afterthought. "We can head up to my old room like old times. Have drinks, since we're of age now," She added as Mrs. Weasley pointedly stared at her. "And snacks! I'm sure Mum won't mind making snacks for us tonight, right Mum?"

"If you want." Mrs. Weasley smiled, happy to have something to do again.

"Oh, oh, scratch that!" Ginny beamed, suddenly becoming a little too excited with her plan for the night. "Mum can join us. She can quickly make the snacks as we place a few floo-calls and join us upstairs. It'll be a Weasley and Potter wives night!"

Mrs. Weasley smile suddenly turned downward which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Oh no, dear. I couldn't possibly join in. All you young things and your hip talk, I couldn't possibly-"

"Mum," Hermione called out, using the one word that was sure to have her Mother-in-Law putty in her hands. "We fought side-by-side in war and we all watched as you called Bellatrix a bitch. I think you're more than welcome to join us. In fact," She smiled, suddenly becoming excited with the idea herself. "I really want you to have the night off and join your daughter and daughter-in-laws for one night."

If there was one thing Mrs. Weasley loved besides her family and cooking, it was her daughter-in-laws calling her Mum. "Well, all right. If you insist." Ginny squealed, jumping up and down in her seat and smiling proudly at Hermione for getting her Mum to agree. "I'll just make your Father's dinner right now and place it under a heating charm for when he arrives. Go make the arrangements and I'll start baking."

* * *

 

Ginny had no problem convincing the other females at all. As soon as the girls had entered the living room, Ginny pushed Hermione down into the sofa and sprinted for the fireplace, wanting to make the floo-calls herself.

She had quickly dropped to her knees, grabbing a handful of floo powder on the way down and threw it into the fireplace calling out Ron and Romilda's home address. Hermione watched as Ginny's head disappeared into the green flames, her bum up in the air, and as soon as she had disappeared, she reappeared again with a smile on her face. "Romilda's in. As soon as _witches night in_ left my mouth, she jumped at the opportunity."

"Brilliant!" Hermione grinned.

Next was Fleur and it took Ginny a little while longer to convince her but when word got out that Mrs. Weasley was going to attend as well, Fleur accepted. It wasn't every day that the girls saw their Mother-in-Law/Mum let loose and enjoy herself. So with a grin plastered on her face, Ginny gave Hermione a thumbs up.

Ginny was going to contact Katie last but as soon as she had a handful of floo powder, Katie strolled into the living room clad in pajama pants and an old Quidditch jersey that looked like it belonged to George. "I came to pick up some snacks for George like he asked me to," she said. "but Molly mentioned a slumber party?" She quirked an eyebrow at Ginny who was still on her knees at the fireplace. "What's happening tonight?"

"It's a witches night in." Hermione corrected. "We were just about to contact you to see if you wanted to join us. Molly's making snacks and we'll probably gossip all night like school girls."

"Totally in." Katie chuckled. "George and I have some leftover drinks at home, want me to go get those?"

Ginny stood up, wiping the dirt from her knees. "Yes, please. I really hope there's some firewhiskey in there somewhere."

"Of course." Katie smirked. "I'll be back in a bit. Just gotta leave a note for George and pick up said drinks."

Ginny and Hermione waved her off, grinning like mad before sprinting up the steps to Ginny's old bedroom to get the room ready.

* * *

 

Hermione and Ginny had just finished pushing the beds up against opposite sides of the walls, vanishing any night stands and wardrobe cabinets into another room. With only the two beds in there, it left a gaping space from the bedroom door all the way towards the bedroom window. Hermione magicked a plush black sofa chair into the room for Mrs. Weasley since they knew she wasn't going to join them on the beds or on the floor. While Hermione was working on the sofa chair, Ginny magicked multiple blankets and pillows into the room, making the floor comfortable enough for them to sit around.

Moments later, Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room levitating trays of cookies, brownies, and all flavors of different mini fruit pies for the girls and herself to enjoy. She set everything down in the middle of the makeshift bed-floor and settled down into the sofa that Hermione had pointed out for her.

And moments after Mrs. Weasley got herself situated, the rest of the girls showed up. Fleur gracefully waltzed in wearing a light pink silk nightgown that flowed down to her knees. She kept it classy and draped a matching silk bathrobe over it, saying hello to those in the room and took a seat on one of the empty beds.

Katie and Romilda showed up at the same time, both giggling like school girls, their hands carrying crates of butterbeer and firewhiskey. Ginny and Hermione shared an amused grin, both reminiscing about their Hogwarts days whenever Gryffindor threw a victory party in the common room. Katie was still wearing what she had showed up in earlier, Romilda in a similar outfit but her Quidditch jersey once belonging to Ron.

"Alcohol, ladies?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly sat ram-rod straight in her all too comfortable chair. "Did you really think I'd sit back and let you lot get smashed right in front of me?"

The giggling instantly ceased, smiles turned down, and the room went deathly silent. The only brave one to speak her mind at the moment was Fleur.

"Of courze." The words that barely held a trace of a french accent floated effortlessly from her lips that every face swiveled in Fleur's direction, eyes as wide as saucers. "Well, everyone in thiz room iz of age. We are all happily married zo it'z not like we're at zome random bar and just azking to be flirted with."

Every face swiveled back to Molly, curiously watching as she processed the words her first daughter-in-law spoke to her. She chewed the inside of her cheek, desperately trying to find a legit excuse for the girls not to drink so much. She knew that none of them were pregnant yet so she couldn't use that excuse and she knew that if they were too drunk, they were smart enough to spend the night. Taking one last last look at all the hopeful faces, she sighed and gave in. "Fine. You can drink but if you lot get too drunk, you all will be spending the night here."

"Of course!" Ginny eagerly piped up.

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled appreciatively at Molly.

"I thought that was the whole reason we showed up in pajamas?" They heard Romilda whisper. Every face then swiveled to stare at Romilda, smiles coming back and giggles breaking out again.

Everyone visibly relaxed, Katie and Romilda setting down the crates of drinks off to the side and took a seat on the floor. Hermione and Ginny joined them, making sure to leave a gap open near Mrs. Weasley and Fleur so they didn't seem rude by having their backs to them. They formed a lopsided circle and dove straight into their girl talk for the night.

"So what's new in your lives, girls?" Ginny asked.

As everyone was getting comfortable, Katie waved her wand towards the crate of drinks and dispersed butterbeers to the entire room. Everyone grabbed their drink, Mrs. Weasley being the only one to hesitate but after the pout she received from Katie and Ginny, she accepted it without a word.

Fleur, again being the one to speak first, spoke out. "Well, Bill and I 'ave decided to ztart our family zoon."

"Really?" Hermione wiped the crumbs from the corner of her lip that the cookie she was nibbling on left behind. "So have Fred and I!"

"Us too!" Katie jumped in. "George said something about trying to conceive around the same time as his twin so the kids can grow up together."

"Now that's just weird." Ginny warily glanced between Hermione and Katie.

"Well, what about you, Potter?" Romilda challenged. "When are you and the boy-who-lived gonna start popping out baby Potters?"

Ginny's face screwed up in a grimace. "No way. I'm still a baby myself," she chuckled. "We agreed to start in a few years."

They all giggled, all except for Mrs. Weasley who took a second to glare at each of them. "What do you mean you all are barely starting a family? I thought the whole purpose of you lot getting married at such young ages was so you could give me my grand-babies sooner?"

The giggling slowly faded away and Ginny quickly levitated a couple of mini pies to her Mother. "Eat a pie, Mum." She quickly mumbled.

* * *

 

All the snacks that Mrs. Weasley had baked for the night had quickly vanished, the only thing being left were the crates of butterbeer and firewhiskey. They had all talked about their estimated timeline for when they were going to start their families, being sure to assure Mrs. Weasley that it would be sometime soon.

Butterbeer had the minimal amount of alcohol in it but it didn't stop the Weasley and Potter females to suddenly feel the effects of it. Their cheeks had started to tint pink and the room temperature seemed to have risen causing Fleur to toss aside her bathrobe. The butterbeer was running out and they hadn't even attempted to touch the Firewhiskey yet.

"How about we play a game?" Romilda suggested. Everyone had fell into a comfortable silence, all turning on their backs and staring up towards the ceiling where Hermione enchanted it to look like a galaxy. Even Mrs. Weasley seemed content in the quiet that the room had taken on as they all lazily stared upward.

"What did you have in mind?" Katie asked as her eyes never left the ceiling.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Nah. Too easy." Ginny dismissed the idea. "Anyone could easy lie if they chose _truth_ and I doubt Mum would let us use any spells on one another."

"Too right you are, missy." Mrs. Weasley didn't miss a beat. "Too right you are."

"Never have I ever?"

"What'z that?" Fleur managed to ask as she rolled over to the edge of the bed she was still occupying. Everyone held in their chuckles as the usually uptight Fleur rolled around like any other drunken teenager. It seemed that the butterbeer had loosened her up a bit and no-one was complaining.

"It's a drinking game." Katie supplied, sitting up and facing towards Fleur. "Each person gets a turn speaking the words _Never have I ever..._ and then they finish off the statement with something they have never done before. The people listening, if they have donewhat the speaker hasn't, they take a shot of their drink."

"Zoundz interesting." Fleur grinned, her eyes slightly glazed over. "We can get ztarted on that firewhizkey now!"

"I'm in." Ginny and Hermione sounded in unison. Katie and Romilda smirked, nodding at the other occupants that they were in as well.

"And this is my cue to leave." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at the girls. She was in the middle of standing up from her chair when Ginny quickly jumped up, blocking her path.

"No way, Mum! You have to play with us. This will give us a chance to learn some things about the others that we don't know. You have to stay!"

"Yez, Molly. Ztay!" Fleur added.

Mrs. Weasley took her time, scanning the faces in the room. "Well, I don't know. It seems highly inappropriate for a woman my age to play this game. And how do I know that you lot won't spill these secrets to your husbands when you leave this room?" She narrowed her eyes directly on Hermione as the witch instantly hopped up, searching for a spare piece of parchment and quill.

After realizing that they had vanished everything from the room earlier, Hermione summoned a piece of parchment and a quill from thin air, waving her wand over the parchment while muttering and causing it glow. Seconds later, she was scribbling something on it before she passed it to Ginny. "Here. Write down your name."

Ginny hesitated as she grabbed the parchment and quill, letting her eyes roam over the place where Hermione had all ready written her name. "What's this for?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Hermione seemed flabbergasted. "Remember our DA meetings? Well I've altered a new charm of the original." Ginny's eyes lit up in recognition and she quickly scribbled her name. She passed on the list to Katie, Katie writing down her name before passing it along. At Fleur's hesitation, Hermione explained what she did to the parchment that was being passed around. "I've charmed it so that what's ever said in this room is kept a secret between us and anyone who lets anything slip, well the charm will kick in and the guilty party will be forced to spill their deepest, most darkest secrets to anyone they come into contact with. Fair enough?"

No-one spoke but each witch had signed their name and placed the parchment aside.

"All right. If we're going to end up spilling our well kept secrets, I think I'm going to need some liquid courage." Ginny flicked her wand at the crate of Firewhiskey, summoning a bottle, and Hermione summoned up six shot glasses for them. Ginny poured them each a shot, levitating a shot glass each to her Mum and Fleur. Romilda, Katie, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur each had their shot glass raised in a toast, Mrs. Weasley hesitantly raising hers as well before they all downed their shot in one gulp.

"Mum, why don't you get us started to set the pace?" Ginny giggled.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as she watched her shot glass magically fill itself again. "Okay. Never have I ever.." Her eyes were studying the firewhiskey as she thought of something she hadn't done before. "Been drunk before tonight." Mrs. Weasley had had her fair share of drinks but she always knew when to cut herself off before she had gotten sick, as well as Fleur.

Hermione, Ginny, Romilda, and Katie, however, all downed their shot. Mrs. Weasley tutted at them, a smile tugging at her lips as the other shot glasses refilled themselves again.

"My turn!" Fleur eagerly piped up, sitting on her legs on the bed. "Never 'ave I ever tampered with muggle objectz."

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione downed their shots.

"Really, ladies? At this rate, I'll be drunk long before all of you." Hermione grimaced as the warm liquid traveled down her throat.

"No worries, 'Mione." Ginny perked up, slinging her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'll get them back for you." The shot glasses refilled themselves while Ginny thought up her statement. "I've got it! Never have I ever kissed a man with red hair!"

Ginny was beaming, so proud of herself as she watched Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Romilda, and Katie all down their shots giggling, that she didn't notice Hermione scowl at her and down hers as well. As Ginny turned to smile triumphantly at Hermione, she caught sight of Hermione's shot glass refilling itself and roared with laughter at her mistake. "I'm sorry! I forgot for a moment of who you were married to! The whiskey is messing with my brain all ready."

"Okaayyy.." Romilda drawled. "I'll go next." All the girls looked at her, waiting patiently to see whether or not they'd be forced to down another shot of firewhiskey. "Never have I ever played a game of Quidditch." Katie and Ginny were the only ones to down their shots, the other females glad to have a round off since the alcohol was starting to make their thinking fuzzy.

"And now to spice things up a bit," Katie jumped in before Hermione could take her turn. "Never have I ever had a sexy dream about a Professor or Headmaster."

Ginny blanched, downing her shot as quietly as possible but no-one was paying attention to her since they all caught sight of a flustered Mrs. Weasley downing hers as well."

"Spill!" Katie giggled. "Who was the star of your lovely dream, Molly?"

Molly blanched, almost as pale as Ginny, shaking her head from left to right. "I'll only tell if Gin tells."

They all turned their attention to Ginny who slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I dreamt of Snape one time."

"And I of Dumbledore. Bless his soul." Molly quickly added.

Laughter was heard throughout the entire room, tears of joy falling down everyone's cheeks.

"Okay, okay." Hermione tried to catch her breath. "Never have I ever snogged my husband on a bed that didn't belong to us."

Romilda and Katie chuckled nervously as they quickly gulped down their shots. Without raising their gazes to meet anyone else in the room, Fleur took that as her cue to go ahead with the next statement.

"Never 'ave I ever 'ad zex with my huzband while memberz of dee family were in dee other room."

No-one made a move to drink, shocked that they had all waited until they were alone to jump their husbands. Grinning; Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, and Romilda all turned to face Mrs. Weasley who wouldn't meet any of their gazes.

"Drink up, mother dearest." Ginny grinned mischievously, the firewhiskey making her bold and giggly. "You and Dad had to have gotten busy when Charlie, Bill, or Percy where just in the other room. How else would we have all gotten here."

Molly had looked appalled but quickly downed her shot, smiling afterward. "You go ahead, dearies. I don't think I can ask such scandalous questions right now." Her cheeks were flushed pink but all the other girls agreed to skip Molly's turn.

"I'll go then." Katie held up her hand. "Never have I ever snogged a famous Quidditch player."

Ginny snickered behind her hand, remembering the time that her Mum had disliked Hermione when Rita Skeeter wrote lies about her leading on Harry then going out with Krum. Hermione had assured her long ago that nothing of the sorts happened like Rita wrote them but she didn't tell Molly the fact that she did, indeed, have a few stolen kisses with the Bulgarian Quidditch player. Hermione, who wouldn't meet Molly's gaze, tipped back her shot as quick as she could and pleaded with her eyes for someone to keep the game going so Molly couldn't pester her.

"All right," Romilda giggled. "Never have I ever shagged in the Burrow pond!"

Fleur gasped, even in her inebriated state would she had ever thought to do something so crude at her Mother-in-Law's home. Ginny playfully scowled at Romilda, knowing full well that the girl had said that on purpose since she told her her and Harry had done the deed there once. Although, they didn't hear the outburst they were all waiting for from Molly for her baby girl doing such a thing. Instead, they all caught her trying to discreetly down her shot without anyone noticing.

Fleur gasped yet again, only to have everyone, including Molly, break off into laughter at the things they were finding out.

The night continued on, the girls trying to out-do one another by making the next statement racier and racier. The number of empty firewhiskey bottles were starting to outnumber the amount of untouched firewhiskey bottles. Soon, the laughter had died down and the girls fell asleep.

* * *

 

The following morning, Arthur Weasley sat at the kitchen table counting down the minutes that it would take for his sons and son-in-law to come storming in, talking about how their wives didn't show up last night.

Of course, Arthur knew where Molly was. He had gotten her note and plate of food that was left on the kitchen table and peacefully ate alone. It was getting late and the laughter was as lively as ever and Arthur didn't have the heart to pull his wife away from the fun she was having. It was when the laughter had died and the Burrow went quiet that he decided to go investigate. He had climbed up the steps to the room they were in, poking his head in behind the door and chuckled at the sight he saw. Bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey littered the floor, Ginny, Katie, and Hermione sprawled on the floor over the pillows and blankets. Romilda and Fleur had each taken a bed, sleeping peacefully and Molly was sound asleep, reclined back in a sofa chair he hadn't seen before. Quietly as he could, he backed away and decided to talk to them in the morning.

He was currently reading the morning's Daily Prophet when he heard the chime for the floo network go off. Directly after that, it went off two more times and Harry, Fred, and George walked into the kitchen.

Fred and George each stopped dead in their tracks while Harry just continued his path to the table, sitting down and yawning. For being 9AM, the Burrow was oddly quiet.

"Did Mum and the girls head to Diagon Alley?" Fred cautiously asked.

George looked around the kitchen noticing that there was no breakfast set out or any dishes around to show that they had ate all ready. The only thing that he did notice was a potion that seemed to be letting off some steam that sat on the stove top. Slowly inching his way towards it, he noticed it was a creamy color that one usually sought out for a hangover cure. "Hangover potion?" George cautiously studied the color of it. "Who is in need of this?"

Mr. Weasley grinned, placing his paper down as he studied Harry who had his head resting atop the table. "We'll just wait for Ron and Bill before I explain anything." As soon as the sentence left his mouth, the floo chimed twice again and a few seconds later, Ron and Bill strolled in.

"Where is everybody?" Bill asked as he only saw his Dad, brothers, and Harry in the kitchen. "No-one awake then?"

"Wait a minute," Harry sleepily raised his head, his face pale as if he'd just seen the rising of Voldemort again. "All our wives were together last night? No men around?"

"Correct." Arthur supplied. "Molly penned me a note last night mentioning a witches night in and when I checked on them last night, there was a fair amount of alcohol bottles laying about the room. They're still sleeping it off as we speak."

"No,"

"Way!" The twins beamed.

"Even Mum got drunk?" Ron blanched. "That can't be good. All our females together in a room talking about Merlin knows what. Are Harry and I the only ones who seems worried about this?"

The happy expressions from Bill and the twins instantly vanished, the quietness taking over them. "Right," Arthur cleared his throat. "Boys, take a vial from the cupboard and fill it with the potion. We have some ladies to go wake up and separate as soon as possible."

* * *

 

The Weasley men plus the one Potter had quickly filled vials, waiting patiently for their Dad to escort them to the room where they wives had all slept the night before. They climbed the stairs one by one until they reached the door that everyone had knew was once Ginny's old room. As quietly as they could, they creaked open the door and filed in one after the other, making sure to not make any excess noise that would startle them.

What they all found highly amused them. All the men, except for Arthur who had seen it the night before were silently laughing at the positions they found their wives in. Molly still resided in her sofa chair, dozed off peacefully and if it weren't for the amount of empty alcohol bottles in the room, no-one would have thought she was drunk.

Fleur, who everyone always saw the classy side of, was sprawled on her stomach on one of the beds, the bed sheets tangled around her legs and her head shoved beneath a pillow. Romilda occupied the only other bed, her arms and legs tightly wrapped around a pillow that was the same length as her body, no blanket or bed sheet in sight.

Ginny, Hermione, and Katie were still on the floor with the only difference being that they had somehow shifted closer together in the middle; Hermione sandwiched between the other two. Hermione was spooning Ginny and Katie was spooning Hermione, they're arms draped over the girl in front of them.

"Who do we wake up first?" Fred whispered.

"I think the girls on the floor first." Arthur answered. "We can get them out of the way after we vanish all these empty bottles and then move quietly to everyone else."

"Okay."

George and Harry tip-toed to their respective wife, gently shaking them awake and _sshh'ing_ them as the awoke and groaned from their headaches. As they waved the vials of a hangover cure in front of their face, they grew quiet and silently walked behind their husbands as they were led out of the room.

Fred went next, kneeling down beside Hermione and brushing her wavy tresses away from her face. "Love." He whispered next to her ear. "Come on, love, it's time to wake up." Hermione shifted in her sleep, trying to get comfortable again since the warmth she was feeling earlier had left. "Wakey, wakey." He ran his forefinger down the bridge of her nose and that was what caused her to flutter her eyes open.

"What's going on?" Hermione groggily asked. She shifted her head from side to side as much as she could without getting herself sick. "What's your Dad, Bill, and Ron standing at the doorway for?"

"You can ask questions later," Fred chuckled. "Let's get you downstairs first and get rid of your hangover."

Hermione didn't argue, letting Fred pull her up and out the door. As Hermione was walking away, she could hear the silent laughter following her as she descended the stairs.

* * *

 

After all the females had ingested their hangover cure, Molly quickly bustled into the kitchen, avoiding the snickers coming from her boys, and went straight to cook everyone a big breakfast. All the females were seated in the living room; Fleur taking up a chair that Bill had pulled up for her. Romilda sitting on the loveseat with Ron, and Hermione, Katie, and Ginny sitting squashed to one another on the long sofa. They all squirmed at the smug grins of their husbands, not wanting to be the one that was asked a question as to what happened last night.

Everyone was avoiding everyone else's gaze and no-one was speaking.

"So," Bill was the first to break the silence. "Does anyone care to explain what happened that led to all of you getting sloshed?"

Romilda squeaked, her cheeks flaming red and tilted her head down. As everyone eyed their own wife, all the females ended up with red tinted cheeks.

"Anyone care to share?" Fred grinned.

Everyone kept quiet, remembering that they had all sighed a contract that wouldn't allow them to say unless they wanted all their personal dirty secrets blabbed to everyone they came in contact with.

The boys soon gave up, choosing to sit in the living room nearest their wife on the floor or any arm rest that wasn't being used.

All was quiet and well as Molly kept busy in the kitchen when George spoke up. "It's quite hot out today," He sighed. "Anyone fancy a get together later today and go for a swim in the back pond?"

Katie, Hermione, Romilda, and Fleur all jumped up, their faces pale and scared looking. " _NO!_ "


End file.
